ben_10_reboot_ideafandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. Ben 10 In the original series Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest. He spoke with a faint, whispering voice. Alien Force In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looked like Zs'Skayr, except that his eye was green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. His voice was considerably deeper, and it sounded more like he was gasping. Ultimate Alien In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the Ectonurites from Ghost Town, but was more muscular. His eye was bigger and green, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside his skin. Omniverse In Omniverse, 16-year old Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice has returned to the faint and whispering kind. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Reboot Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak is similar to 16-year old Ghostfreak, except the green parts of Ghostfreak are colored mint green. He sounds more like Zs'Skayr compared to his main counterpart. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible as well through physical contact. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight, which is shown when Ghostfreak saved the people on the bus with his tentacles without burning. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, as seen in Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people, as revealed in Bengeance Is Mine. Ghostfreak can alter his shape by making himself into a smoking form. As shown in 'Mystery, Incorporeal, it is revealed that Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility with a special, orange liquid. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscience, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. Video Games *In Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS version), Ben can transform into Ghostfreak in his original series appearance. Category:Aliens